


Halloween Surprises

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween's always full of surprises in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 May 2012  
> Word Count: 600  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 2  
> Prompt: Challenge 10: A Picture is Worth 100 Words combo fic  
> Summary: Halloween's always full of surprises in Storybrooke.  
> Spoilers: Consider the entire series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was really hard to keep within the 400-600 word limit. I've a feeling I may go back and expand on this story at a later time. Or I may not. I kind of like how it ended up here. So maybe I'll do a sequel instead… Who knows? *veg*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are totally mine…

"Halloween's always full of surprises," Granny says as she does her annual walk to round up the last few stragglers with Ruby and Mary Margaret after the trick-or-treating hours are over. "But this year seems to be proving different."

"What was that?" Ruby asks, stopping in her tracks to cock her head to the side. "Did you guys hear that?"

Before either woman can answer, she takes off toward the town square. Shrugging, Granny follows after her, dragging Mary Margaret along. Rounding the corner, they stop and stare in horror...

*While at the animal clinic… *

Halloween is usually one of the busiest nights in the animal clinic, if only because of all the kids coming for treats. But not tonight. In fact, tonight is so boring, David finds himself daydreaming about the strangest things: Kathryn goading him on to kiss the selkie that has taken on Mary Margaret's form. The kiss is so real, he can taste the brackish water on her lips, small the faint tang of salt in the air.

The horrified scream jerks him out of his daydreaming, and he rushes out to the street to see what's going on. He can see Granny, Ruby, and Mary Margaret are still in their costumes. Thankfully Mary Margaret's wearing something different than in his daydreams. He follows their gaze to the town square and stares…

*The next morning*

"Henry, about last night… I know you wanted to stay out with your friends--"

"I don't _have_ any friends, Mom," Henry says, fiddling with the box she's just given him. "Except for Emma, and you won't let me see her again for some reason."

Regina frowns at that, and wonders if the curse has truly affected her son because he's stuck in Storybrooke with all of the other idiots. With a sigh, she reaches over to stroke his head. "You know, I wanted to talk to you about Em -- Ms. Swan…" But how to explain what she wants to say?

"You know, you don't have to sneak around or bribe me with presents. You're really not good at the covert stuff, Mom. You could have just told me you liked her."

Leave it to Henry to just cut to the chase.

"You're right," Regina says with a tight smile. "I should have told you. I just wasn't sure how to approach it."

Henry rolls his eyes. "It's easy, Mom. Just say something like 'Henry, I'm sorry. I really do like Emma.'"

"Henry, I'm sorry. I really do like Emma," she replies, the tightness easing as she admits the truth.

*Later that day*

"You had no right," Emma whispers harshly, fighting tears and losing.

"I'm sorry," is all Regina can say, eyes darting around at the small crowd surrounding them. There are other things she wants to say, but the words just won't come.

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

Those six words send a knife of pain through Regina's heart. "This is stupid," she murmurs, grabbing Emma by the shoulders to press a kiss to her lips. She ignores the crowd's collective gasp, followed by Ruby's triumphant "I _knew_ it wasn't a dream!"

"What the hell?" Emma asks when Regina finally releases her to undo the clasp of her necklace and pull something off the chain.

"I lost Daniel because I wasn't strong enough," Regina replies. "I won't let fear ruin love again." She takes a deep breath and grabs Emma's hand, holding the ring to her finger. "I love you, Emma Swan. Marry me?"

"What?"

"Say yes, Emma!" Henry calls.

Before she can answer, Storybrooke starts changing.


End file.
